


Keithy-Neko-Cat-Chan Goes to Koukou (AN that means high school ^w^)

by celestialriptide, thatsjustHoneyDewbabe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cat Keith (Voltron), Cursed, Grapefruit, Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), POV First Person, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, yaoi dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialriptide/pseuds/celestialriptide, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe/pseuds/thatsjustHoneyDewbabe
Summary: my name is keef, im 16 years old and im a cat boy who lives by the ocean!!!!!!! im super smart and super popular, but recently my school got shut down!!! so now i have to go to a big school in the city!!!!!i have first period chemistry so when i walk in that day my jaw drops! my little kitten ears go flat against my head in shock because my teacher is mr. shiro!!!!shiro, the sensei that i dated with my naked body (that means s*x)





	Keithy-Neko-Cat-Chan Goes to Koukou (AN that means high school ^w^)

my name is keef, im 16 years old and im a cat boy who lives by the ocean!!!!!!! im super smart and super popular, but recently my school got shut down!!! so now i have to go to a big school in the city!!!!!

 

i have first period chemistry so when i walk in that day my jaw drops! my little kitten ears go flat against my head in shock because my teacher is mr. shiro!!!!

 

shiro, the sensei that i dated with my naked body (that means s*x)

sensei looks just as shocked to see me

"k-kei--" he starts to exclaim

but xD i run away cause we are a secret 0_o

 

uwaaaaaaa he's so handsome!!!! my heart slams against my chest (*doki doki doki) when i remember all the things we did over the summer =^°^= how am i supposed to go to class if mr shiro sensei is my teacher!!!

 

shiro sensei tries to follow me

but cause im a kitty im too fast, hehe! i hide during his first period underneath the bleachers of my gym

shiro sensei finds me later

owo

"sheewo sensei!!!!" i mewl when i see him, "why r u here!"

shiro sensei comes up real close to me under the bleachers

hes looking at me a way that make butterflies in my tummy

he reaches out with his hand and scritches my ears and i start purring because im a kitty

"i had to come fine you keith"

"sensei!" i exclaim "we cant sensei! u make my kokoro go to tokidoki!"

shiro sensei gasps but then smirks and goes "heh"

i should be scared but i continue to purr!! ^w0

i lean close to him and nuzzle my face against his leg cuz he keeps petting me ;;;;;;

i shouldnt but i look up at him with my big glistening purple eyes

"sensei?" I blink

"keithy-cat-chan," shiro coos. "my little neko. u want a treat?"

i look at him like 0w0, and i blink my purple eyes again

"shiro sensei, what do you mean by treat? lunch isnt four an jikan!

shiro pets his big hand down my face and tilts my chin

his thumb brushes my lips and i nibble at them like chomp! >.<

"tsk" he huffs shaking his head "you dont know what i mean by treat?"

i shake my head just a teeny bit bcuz he's still holding my face

senpai pulls me up by my collar (AN: which i wear cause im a kitty) and kisses me. our tongues battle for dominance. he pushes me against the wall

"sensei?" I ask. "what are we gonna do in the gym?"

shiro sensei smirks and starts to unzip his pants and my mouth waters

"sensei we cant!" i pretend to argue but i can tell he knows that i want him super bad

he smirks at me harder and i watch as he pulls his thingy (AN: it his dick) out of his pants

"want a lick little neko?"

i stare at it as my mouth waters and run my tongue across my fangz (AN: which i have cuz im a kitty!!!!)

 

i put it in my mouth and start sucking on it like a lollipop (it is his dick) it tastes oishi and i start purring as he continues to pet my head and ears ^w^

sensei moans keithy cat my little neko and pulls out his thing (dick) to spray his cum on my face like a hose

i cry as it gets all over my hair and clothes. if i had swallowed i would have drown from how much there was!!

 

shiro helps me stand up then he pushes me against the wall and kisses me

i whimper into his mouth as i try to fight him for dominance but he licks the cum from my lips and i mewl into his mouth

i feel his big hands on my thighs and then he lifts me up, hes so strong!!!! he holds me against the wall and i squirm against him while i cry in frustration

"shiro-sensei!!! Please!!!!"

"do u want more, my pretty neko?" shiro sensei smirks. I nod quickly as he kisses my neck

i blink and then a second later my pants are off. "sensei!" i gasp. sensei grabs my hips and squeezes them and i moan in pleasure

(theres no lube but cat people can be omegas xD) my hole is already slippery and wet from kissing and sensei fucks into me fast without warning

"sensei!" i moan. he shushes me before slamming into me again. suddenly i realize that im an omega. If we do any more i'll get pregnant!!

i try to tell him but suddenly i feel something warm and sticky filling me up

oh no!!!!! sensei came inside me!!!!

"nn-ah!" i whine as i orgasm against his the tight white button down that looks like it's about to rip against all his muscles

"s-sensei~!" i whimper the word as sensei pulls out of me but then his fingers slip inside, holding in all th cum!!!

"sensei s-stop~" i mewl but my member is getting harder already at the thought of having sensei's babies!

Shiro sensei slips his fingers inside more, rubbing them against my g-spot over and over again until i mewl

"nyaa!!" i cry as I cum and spill it all over sensei's dress shirt. We both stop and look at each other, our heavy breathing the only sound in the gym. I start purring, wagging my little kitty tail.

Shiro sensei starts tucking me back into my clothes before tidying himself up.

"s-sensei," i gasp, his cum leaking out out of my ass and wetting my pantsu. There's heat pooling in my abdomen. "fill me up again i wanna have your babies, nya!"

but the school bell goes off and gym class starts soon. Sensei cleans us both off and leaves me to go back to his room.

i watch him leave and start to feel really sad because i want to spend more time with him. curse those other students for stealing him away from me!!!

the rest of the day goes super duper good even though i can still feel shiros cum squishing around inside me, even when stupid baka james wasnt able to ruin my day!

I don't think I'm going to see sensei again today but then when im leaving for my bus I'm suddenly grabbed and dragged inside and empty room! I try to scream but there's a hand over my mouth and when I look it's -gasp- it's shiro sensei!!!!!!!!! (A/N: uwaaaaah dey r so in luv)

 

"i want u to ride me," sensei smirks to me, letting me go. He lays down on the floor and tells me to come here. I follow  (kyaaa!! ><) My kokoro is going doki doki as i start undressing and taking my school uniform off.

"you'd look cute in a seifuku (AN thats a school girl uniform)," shiro sensei tells me. I turn red, embarrassed but also turned on. wth my clothes completey off i straddle shiro sensei and unzip his pants to take out his hard member (AN dick) out and position it to my wet omega asshole.

"N-nyaa," i moan as I ride him, unable to contain my voice. Sensei grabs my hips and quickens the pace, beginning to sweat. it feels so good being on top of him i cant help crying out.

"do you feel good, my little neko keith?" shiro says, moaning after.

i do it feels so good (hehe!)  "My hips are moving on their own!" I shout.

"n-nyah" i scream as i bounce on sensei's lap. his fingers dig into my hips and i can feel bruises already forming from his strong hands as he slams my ass against his thighs roughly over and over and over

my body feels so hot like im going to explode and then i feel sensei bite my neck super hard and i scream while i cum all across his shirt

i probably black out because the next thing i know it feels like fire is shooting up my back because sensei is cumming in me! AGAIN!!!!!!! i gasp bcuz of how good it feels but then he starts to pull away

"u-uwah, sensei, p-please stay" i whimper while trying to push myself down on him farther to keep him in so his cum stays inside me all warm and squishy where it belongs

"tch" shiro nips at my neck again then i feel his long fingers comb through my hair "my little neko baby is a slut for sensei's cum hm?"

"mmmmmm" i whine loudly

"you dont want to lose a drop do you?"

"n-no sensei!"

"why so greedy my keithy kitten?" his voice sounds like liquid chocolate and the thought makes my mouth water

"i wah-want to have your babies sensei" i feel embarrassed saying it out loud but i love shiro sensei and he loves me so i know it's okay for me to admit it to him. i can feel his thobbing member already getting hard inside me again when i say it.

 

"my little neko kitten is so cute, i have to grant his wish" i whine really loud when i hear him say that and i can feel my hips already moving against him in excitement

then shiro sensei picks me up and throws me over a desk and ends up screwing me three more times and each time he fills me up even more with his milky fluids until every thrust makes a cute squelching noise

i feel him move away from me and start to cry as his thing (AN: dick) starts to pull out of me because i can feel the cum trying to leave with it and it makes me sad but then there's something filling me up again and stretching me super wide with a gasp

shiro taps against it a few times before helping me put my pants back on

"shiro-sensei what did you put in me????"

he smirks at me with a dark look in his eyes that makes me feel really excited in my tummy

"it's just a little thing so that you dont lose any of what you were begging me so cutely for" (AN: uwah he put an anal plug!!!!! in his butthole so keithy doesnt get his clothes all dirty ;) or is that really why :O!!!! xP)

once im all dressed he offers to take me home and of course i accept because he's my sensei

 

when i get home i dont shower because i smell like my sensei and i dont take the thingy out then i fall asleep dreaming of being pregnant with his babies

i wake up feeling nauceous, my stomach is churning. I wonder if its from all of the cummies that shiro sensei-daddy filled me with yesterday. I take the plug out and run to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After I throw up I feel something kick in my tummy. The feeling makes me gasp. This much be sensei's doing! I must be pregnant with shiro daddy-sensei kittens! I do not go to school because I already have a bump and no one can find out that my kittens are sensei's kittens. Otherwise sensei will get fired and blacklisted but if he does then we wont be able to afford the babies. ;AAAAA;

I go to the local baby store to buy a pregnancy test and growl at a lady who looks at me meanly! ><" Grr! I hate discrimination towards nekos like me!!

The test shows a positive sign!! I really am pregnant with Shiro's kittens!! I nya loudly in the store to my assert my dominance as a pregnant neko Keith! ^w^

holding the test super tight in my hand because it's precious and i dont want to drop it, i pump my fist in the air and do a little jump (but im super careful about it because of the kittens) because im so excited. i cant wait to tell shiro daddy-sensei the good news!!!! he's gonna be a papa!!!!!!! NYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! :3c

the end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if u nya'd at this fic!! pwease comment down below with a "nyaa!" >:3


End file.
